


Notion

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Culture Shock, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mistakes, Moving On, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Trust Issues, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I messed up so many times; I just don’t want to do that again.”
Relationships: Blurr/Salvage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: TF Rare Pairing Weekly Request Responses, Transformers Rare Pairing





	Notion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Blurr/Salvage - trust"

"Trust - that's what important to the whole ' _team_ ' thing?" Blurr asked with a slight frown, thinking back to times he'd much rather forget.

Salvage nodded, his optics regarding his teammate's sullen ones. "That's right – you and I both know that's a huge component to being in a team, am I right?"

Blurr huffed. "Yup, that's for sure. I've been forgetting that. No, I _keep_ forgetting that." He then stood up onto his pedes, dusting himself off. "I messed up so many times; I just don't want to do that again."

"I'm not going to lie, Blurr, you really do have to work on that, and soon enough, we can get used to their dynamic." Salvage countered, putting a servo on Blurr's shoulder.

Blurr looked up for his optics to meet Salvage's, stern yet hopeful. Looking away for a moment, he hummed in response. "I guess you're right, I really do have to work on that."

The green bot nodded. "Glad to hear that. Sure enough, we can live in the here-and-now, leave the past in the past."

"And how," Blurr said with a smile, placing his own servo on Salvage's.


End file.
